Remembering Love
by LoveToRead404
Summary: Calum and Maya have been dating for a little while. But, one day while getting ready to go over to Maya's house he looks back on some of his favorite times with her. May be a one-shot, not sure yet. Rated to be safe. (5SOS)
1. Chapter 1

There was a boy walking down the street. At first glance, and to any other person in the world, he looked like an ordinary everyday boy. But to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed girl, he was prince charming. Now, it was true. He was just like every other boy, he wasn't rich or royal. He walked down the street in old sneakers, ripped jeans and a black jacket over his favorite old T-shirt. His hood covered his dark hair as he walked through the rain. It was cloudy out so even though it was around twelve in the afternoon, it seemed dark. As he reached his small home where he and his family lived, he could hear thunder rumbling and feel the shock of lightning as it struck. And knowing that his mother would be asleep, he slowly and quietly crept through the front doorway. He made his way to the back of the house where there was a hallway that lead to his bedroom. As he walked, careful to avoid the floorboards he knew would squeak, he pulled out his phone to text his blonde haired blue eyed beauty because is he her Prince Charming, then she was most certainly his Cinderella.

 **To: My Cinderella**

 **From: Calum**

 **Hey babe, would it be okay if I came over for a little bit? Ma's asleep and I don't want to wake her.**

He sent the message and walked over to the cabinets where his mother kept the snacks. As he grabbed one of the snack bars, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

 **To: My Prince Charming**

 **From: Maya**

 **Sure, sounds good. Just make sure to come in the secret way. I don't want Riley or Auggie to know your here. If they do find out, we'll never get alone time.**

He smiled to himself remembering the night they had come up with the secret way. They had gone on their first date after he finally got the courage to ask her out. He had taken her to a movie and it had been longer than expected. They realized as they walked out of the theatre that it was past her curfew but, when they got to her house, she refuse to go through the front door saying that if she did, her dad might not let her see him again. So, being the creative people they were, they decided to climb up the big oak tree and in through her window. He remembered them sitting there and talking almost all night.

He smiled at the memory as he packed his books and homework. He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He smirked as he heard the sound of the hinges squeaking which brung up another happy memory, his and Maya's first kiss. It had been their first as a couple and in general. She was confident and kept telling how perfect it would be but, he was so nervous that when he leaned in, he lost his balance. Instead of kissing the girl, his head decided to 'kiss' the door and knock him out. Maya freaked saying it was all her fault and saying how horrible she felt about it, which he found adorable. The vibration of his phone in his pocket brung him back to the present. He needed to get going. So he again crept quietly down the back hallway, through the living room and arrived at the door. He stepped outside, closing the door behind him and started on the somewhat long walk to his beautiful girlfriend's house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! And I brought a present...Chapter 2! AKA: The last chapter! Now, time for the reviews:**_

 ** _katiethecandycorn said:_** I love it

 _ **Reply: Hey! So glad you like it!**_

 ** _Guest said:_** Loved it pls continue

 _ **Reply: Yay! Here you go!**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** Beautiful story! I'm not trying to rush you so please don't take it that way because I'm simply asking when will you be updating your other stories that we all love so much? Love ya Queen! Bye

 _ **Reply: Haha! I'm glad you like this story!**_

 ** _Angel1D98 said:_** I am soooooooooo sorry that I just realized this story and I would love it if you would continue please and I miss you!

 _ **Reply: Hi! I'm really happy you like this story!**_

 _ **Okay guys, here is chapter 2 of Remembering Love! Real quick though, I'm looking for some good books or fanfictions to read. If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know! Thanks! :) Oh! And please remember to review! I love hearing from you guys!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Even when he got to her house, it was still raining. Not that he minded. No, in fact, he quite enjoyed the rain. It sent him back to a memory from when he and Maya were little. They were supposed to be having a play date at his house but they were incredibly bored. His mom had put in their favorite movie for them to watch. He remembered this one scene where it was raining but the characters refused to go inside and decided to instead dance in the rain. That was when Maya had looked out the window and saw it raining. She had quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door and out onto the driveway. It was pouring down rain, they were drenched, but they couldn't have cared less. He pulled Maya into the same position the characters had been in, and they stayed out there putting forth their best effort at slow dancing until the rain ended.

He smiled at the beautiful memory and walked around to the side of Maya's house. When he came to the tree he started to climb remembering a sunny day when Maya was supposed to be grounded but, he had come over with a picnic basket full of food. She had climbed out her window and down the tree. So they sat there under the tree, eating and talking.

When he got to her window, he found it open and just climbed through. Maya was sitting at her desk, facing the opposite wall. He walked over to her as quietly as he could and when he reached her, he leaned over and kissed her cheek once, before kissing her on the lips. He could feel her smile into the kiss. He pulled away and let her stand. They walked over to her bed and sat down. He told her about his flashbacks earlier and she laughed. They spent the rest of the day talking and remembering. Looking back at that rainy day twenty years later, after having been married for ten of those years, they realized that in that moment so long ago, they weren't just remembering events, they were remembering love.


End file.
